


what the fuck are we doing?

by JeanSouth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, dudes in skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lose a bet.<br/>(Or, Aomine wins even when he loses).</p>
            </blockquote>





	what the fuck are we doing?

"This is the worst thing that has ever happened in the entire known universe," Kagami complains, sitting on his couch with his knees not spread for once. Aomine thinks it's a bit of a shame, because now he can't see up Kagami's dress.

In their current predicament, he agrees a little bit though. They're both really, really competitive people, and Kuroko is really, really sly. They also underestimated how large a 5lbs gummy bear would be, and thought eating it in under half an hour would be completely possible. They were wrong.

And so, there they were, him in a sexy police officer uniform (and the mini skirt was a little liberating, not that he'd admit it), with Kagami is a sexy firefighter uniform.

His own is at least dark blue, with a tiny top covering his pecs. His entire waist is bare until he gets to the skirt, but that's practically a belt. At his hips, he has two (just in case) pairs of handcuffs, and a heavy looking baton. 

Kagami has a sour expression and a colourful minidress. Aomine thinks it's hilarious. When he shifts, the knee high boots they're both wearing move in a way he's not used to, and it's a miracle their respective little hats stay on.

"It's not that bad," Aomine tries when he puts his foot on the table to test out how far the skirt rides up. (Quite far, enough for a decent eyeful.)

Kagami doesn't agree, but they go to the party anyway. The teams are all together, and they get plenty of catcalls from the more adventurous players. Aomine's fairly sure Iron Heart Teppei slaps him on the ass at one point before walking away with an innocent grin; few other people have hands that big and Murasakibara is stuck to Himuro.

Since it's Halloween, he may as well have some fun. Turning on his heel, Aomine swiftly corners Kiyoshi with a stern look.

"I think you just committed an offence, mister," Aomine starts before Kagami physically drags him away, and he has to admit, yes okay, maybe he's a little bit drunk. 

Kagami lets him go when he's safely away from molesting Kiyoshi, and goes back to trying to pull down the dress. Aomine eyes his thighs; it's practically impossible to pull something that short down. The edge doesn't even reach the top of the thigh high fishnets.

The rest of the night continues much in the same vein; he hits on unsuspecting people with pun after pun about handcuffs and batons. By the time it's over, both he and Kagami are just tipsy enough to laugh easily and take a long time to get up the stairs.

"That wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, right?" Aomine asks when they get back into Kagami's apartment and collapse onto the bed. Now they're away from everyone else, he's not selfconsciously trying to hide himself anymore.

Kagami has nice thighs, really. They're muscled, tanned and look smooth. He doesn't wait to wonder, and instead finds out by sliding a hand from Kagami's knee up his thigh; under where the tiny dress halfheartedly tries to cover.

"What're you doing?" Kagami asks him, stopping his with a firm hand around his wrist. His eyes are suspicious but not full of rejection, and for Aomine that's really enough right now. He rolls onto his side and uses his other hand to touch the other thigh.

"Exploring," He says by halfhearted means of explanation, but he doesn't gets stopped, only hears a gasp of surprise and runs with the momentum. After the trouble they had getting the boots on, Aomine doesn't even bother trying to get them off. For a moment, he blesses the easy access that comes with these outfits.

Kagami's underwear comes off easily, far enough down for Aomine to get access where he wants to be. Kagami is hard in no time; it barely takes him much effort, and then he has Kagami in his mouth.

Though he wouldn't call himself an expert, Aomine has experimented and never wants to be outdone. Taking in half of Kagami, he trails his tongue along the underside of his cock, sucking while he does. The moans he gets from Kagami, and the hands in his hair knocking his hat off tell him he's doing a good enough job. He keeps going until Kagami pulls him away, telling him hoarsely if he doesn't stop he'll come.

Aomine doesn't care, and he's sure his grin says it when he sucks hard on Kagami and makes him come in his mouth. He's not familiar enough with Kagami's place to know where everything is; this'll have to do.

Kagami's relaxed and easy after he's come; doesn't notice Aomine's intentions in repositioning him until he feels fingers at his hole. Semen isn't as slick as lube, but it works for now. 

"Why are you doing that?" Kagami asks him, and he's really getting sick of questions. Instead of answering he adds his tongue to his fingers; letting Kagami's come drip out onto his hole. It tenses in surprise, the same as Kagami's hands. 

Instead of letting himself be pulled away this time, Kagami holds on properly and keeps going until he turns him into a moaning wreck, protests dwindling quickly.

"Can I fuck you?" Aomine asks him first, leaning back to watch him. Then, "Do you have lube?"

The lube is an arm's reach away next to the bed, halfempty and plain, but slick when he pours some onto his cock and spreads it. Kagami's still tight when he pushes in, loosens gradually when he's ballsdeep, and orders him to move when he's ready.

"You like it, huh?" Aomine asks, unable to stop himself. "I've been watching you all fucking night when you kept coming to get me. Your cute fucking little dress kept trying to come up over your ass and show it off to the world. I would too, it's a great ass."

Kagami almost flushes red and kisses him to shut him up, but the liquur makes him just drunk enough to keep going.

"I saw you bending over when you dropped something," Aomine says, curling his fingers around Kagami's cock so he can better fuck him senseless. "That Izuki or whatever, he looked. I wanted to fuck you right then and there in front of everyone. Want to come inside you."

He's not sure if the last part is a plea or a request or a continuation of his story, but he gets permission anyway and can't help a smile at it.

"Not yet. Do you know how nice your legs are? When you walk and I see them I just want to push you down and spread them. You always sit like a fucking slut," He says without thinking, watching Kagami's breathing pick up. "I bet you were just teasing me."

And Kagami comes hard, clenching the sheets in his hands and tightening his legs around Aomine's hips. He comes soon after, spilling himself inside Kagami.

"That was great," He says eventually, rolling off Kagami to try and get them both under the blankets. He gets a pillow to the face for his efforts. Part of him's glad to see nothing's changed.

"Yeah," Kagami says, kicking down the blankets to make everything easier. "Let's keep the outfits."


End file.
